


The Only Option

by LivvyLovegood



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bi!Jake, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, pining!jake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivvyLovegood/pseuds/LivvyLovegood
Summary: "Listen Peralta. This is going to sound really strange, but I'm pretty desperate and you're the only guy that I know well enough, and that would lie..." Amy trailed off, how could she explain her thought process to Jake without sounding clinically insane. "I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend."





	The Only Option

Amy scanned over the folder she had made, flipping through the pages to make sure all the information she would need was in it. She came to a stop on the first page, and started muttering to herself. "God, Amy. What are you _doing_? This is a bad plan. I mean, it's the only plan I have. It's the _only_ option. But... _God_ , I can't go through with this... I just can't." Her phone started to vibrate from her bedside table. She already knew who it was, but she had to check, and there it was. His name in bold letters, **TEDDY**. She sighed, "...It is the _only_ option."

 

\-------------------------------

 

Amy was distracted. The only thing running through her head was what to say to Peralta, to convince him that he should... well. Even her favourite teacher, Professor Holt, could get her attention. Absentmindedly she thought about asking Charles Boyle for his notes later, or maybe even Terry. 

As the bell rang she looked down and checked her phone. Another missed call and seven messages from Teddy. She sighed and rubbed her eyes exasperated. She looked towards the back of the class, Jake Peralta was relaxed, he hadn't started to pack away yet and his feet were resting on the seat in front. Gina Linetti was simultaneously on her phone, talking to Jake, and holding hands with Rosa Diaz, her girlfriend of a year. She rolled her eyes, knowing he was her only choice.

She began to pack her things as slowly as possible, usually she was one of the last out the classroom, but only because she wanted to talk to Professor Holt. Today was different. She knew Peralta always left the classroom late because he liked to make sure no one could accidentally step on his sneaker. As the class dwindled to just the four students, Amy called out, "hey Peralta, can I... uh... talk to you?"

The three friends turned to talk at her, incredulous looks on their faces. Amy never wanted to speak to Jake, unless it was for an argument, or to express her disappoint. Gina snorted, going back to her phone, "she probably wants you to join one of her clubs. You know, so she isn't the president by default." Amy rolled her eyes, she didn't find Gina's snide comments offensive anymore, she knew it was just how Gina spoke to people. Although Amy didn't understand how Rosa and Jake could stand to be around her all day every day.

"Well, I'm not joining your weird type-writing, or button-pressing clubs, y'know, so sorry Santiago, but I have much better things to do with my time." Jake swung his bag over his shoulder and grinned at her. Then turned to Gina and Rosa and nodded at them, after which both left the room. 

"Re-watching the Die Hard movies, wow, what a great way to waste your time." Jake had started to walk out of the classroom, so Amy had to walk a bit quicker to catch up to him. "Listen Peralta. This is going to sound really strange, but I'm pretty desperate and you're the only guy that I know well enough, and that would lie..." Amy trailed off, how could she explain her thought process to Jake without sounding clinically insane. "I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend."

 

\-------------------------------

 

"So... you want me, Jake Peralta, to pretend to be your boyfriend, because your ex, Teddy, is super creepy and won't back off?" Jake lingered outside the cafeteria, not yet going in. He could see Rosa and Gina sat at their usual table. 

"Just until the summer, when he'll leave for college. I've though this through, and now that Sophia has moved away and you guys aren't together anymore so-" Jake felt his smile fall at that, his ex-girlfriend had been so desperate to get away from him that she moved across the country.

"Amy, it's a shit idea-" Jake cut off Santiago as she began rambling, she seemed to freeze- "no one is _actually_ gonna believe we're actually together. Literally every single person will know we're lying." While that was true, it wasn't the reason he didn't want to fake date Santiago. He had had a crush on her since middle school, it had away for a bit during high school, during which time he was with Sophia, but he had a feeling it would come back with a vengeance if he had to spend any more time with her than he currently did.

"Well... Well, yes I suppose, but Teddy doesn't really know you that well, so, so he has no way to know that it isn't real. Please Jake. I'm desperate." Jake had to admit that she really did look desperate. He hated how easily he could be manipulated by her puppy dog eyes. Jake sighed.

"Gina would think I'd gone insane."

"You can't tell her that we're faking it! You can't tell anyone! All of your friends are shit at keeping secrets!" Jake opened his mouth to argue, but knew she was right. Charles couldn't keep a secret to save his life, especially if it involved Jake and Amy, Gina would send out a tweet before Jake had even finished speaking, and, while Rosa was actually good at keeping secrets, she couldn't keep them from Gina, so, same issue. "If we can just last till summer, you'll never have to speak to me again. Please." Jake hardly needed convincing, he'd already decided to help Santiago. He'd known for a while that he would do anything to make her happy. 

"Okay, because I am an amazing, awesome, John McClane kind of person, I'll help you. But you owe me! Big time!"

"Yes! Thank you so much Jake!" Amy reached excitedly into her bag, and Jake saw her pull out a thin folder, she opened it up and smoothed out the first page. "Now, I've written up some rules-"

"Classic Santiago." Jake grinned at her, and laughed, Amy rolled her eyes, but Jake could see the beginnings of a smile on her face. "What is even in the rest of the folder?

"Well, we need to know a lot about each other for this to at least look real. I've got some facts about you, but you need to learn about me to." Jake took the folder from her, and Amy reached for it. Jake flicked through and then stopped.

"...Are these my dental records?"

 


End file.
